islamwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
ʿUmar ibn al-Chattāb
ʿUmar ibn al-Chattāb (arabisch عمر بن الخطاب, DMG ʿUmar b. al-Ḫaṭṭāb); * 592 in Mekka; † 3. November 644 ebenda) mit dem Beinamen al-Fārūq (der die Wahrheit von der Lüge unterscheidet), war der zweite Kalif des Islam (634–644). Die Sunniten betrachten ihn als einen der vier „rechtgeleiteten“ Kalifen. Die imamitischen Schiiten erkennen ihn dagegen nicht als Kalifen an. Leben vor Erhebung zum Kalifen Umar wurde 592 in Mekka als Sohn al-Chattabs, eines einflussreichen Angehörigen der Quraisch, geboren. Seine Mutter hieß . Er wurde im Kriegshandwerk ausgebildet und erlernte die Kunst der öffentlichen Rede. Sodann wurde er von seinem Vater mit Handelsgeschäften betraut, die ihn in verschiedene Länder führten. Zunächst war er ein erbitterter Feind der Muslime und des Propheten Mohammed. Später wurde er jedoch von seiner Schwester zum Islam bekehrt und schloss sich Mohammed an. Nach der Übersiedlung nach Yathrib (später: Medina) erhielt Umar von dem dortigen jüdischen Clan der Yahūd Banī Ḥāritha das Landgut Thamgh, das er zur Sadaqa oder zum Waqf erklärte.Michael Lecker: The 'Constitution of Medina'. Muḥammad's First Legal Document. Princeton, New Jersey 2004, S. 71f. Nach dem Sieg von Badr fiel er durch seine Härte gegenüber den mekkanischen Kriegsgefangenen auf. Während sich Abū Bakr in dieser Situation für die Freilassung der Gefangenen gegen eine Lösegeldzahlung einsetzte, forderte ʿUmar ihre Hinrichtung.Vgl. al-Wāqidī 69. Wörtlich soll er zu Mohammed gesagt haben: „Sie haben Dich zum Lügner erklärt und vertrieben. Lass sie antreten und schlage ihnen den Kopf ab!“''Kaḏḏabū-ka wa-aḫraǧū-ka qaddim-hum wa-aḍrib aʿnāqa-hum'', so in einer Überlieferung nach ʿUmars Sohn ʿAbdallāh, die at-Tabarī in seinem Korankommentar Ǧāmiʿ al-bayān ʿan taʾwīl āy al-qurʾān zu Koranvers 8:67 zitiert. Kalifat Eroberung des Vorderen Orients Nach dem Tod Abu Bakrs 634 und Umars Ernennung zum Kalifen stieg das Kalifat in wenigen Jahren zur Großmacht im Nahen Osten auf. So wurden Palästina (634) und Ägypten (639–642) durch Amr ibn al-As, Syrien durch Chālid ibn al-Walīd und der Irak durch Saʿd ibn Abī Waqqās (636) erobert. 636 gelangen den Muslimen am Yarmuk in Syrien und bei Qadisiyya im Irak entscheidende Siege über die Byzantiner beziehungsweise Perser. Im Februar 638 zog Kalif Umar in das eroberte Jerusalem ein. mini|Viele Moscheen wurden nach Umar benannt, so auch diese in Bethlehem. Nach 640 wurde mit Istachr die Residenz der Sassaniden von den Muslimen attackiert und im Jahr 649 schließlich erobert und zerstört. Mit dem Sieg über die Perser bei Nehawend in Medien 642 brach das neupersische Sassanidenreich endgültig zusammen. Byzanz konnte sich aber nach dem Verlust von Syrien und Ägypten in Anatolien gegen die weiteren Angriffe der Muslime behaupten. Diese gewaltigen Eroberungen (siehe auch Islamische Expansion), die oft durch den Abschluss von Verträgen mit der unterworfenen Bevölkerung erleichtert wurden, machten bald Regelungen über die Organisation und Verwaltung des Reiches notwendig. Die Kernbestimmungen der Verträge sind auch als Pakt von Umar bekannt. Den Christen Syriens wurde Religionsausübung zugesichert, allerdings wurden ebenso verschiedene Restriktionen erlassen, welche ihre Unterwerfung unter die neuen muslimischen Herren verdeutlichten.Siehe: englische Übersetzung des „Pakts von Umar“ Staatliche Organisation Auf der Tagung von al-Dschābiya, die nach der Eroberung Jerusalems stattfand, legte ʿUmar mit den Heerführern die Organisation des Reiches und die Verteilung der Kriegsbeute fest. Zur Sicherung der Einkommen der Kämpfer und Gefährten Mohammeds führte er ein Zentralregister (dīwān) ein, in dem die Zahlungen eingetragen wurden, die der Staat regelmäßig jeder Person zukommen ließ.Vgl. dazu Puin. Zur Verwaltung der Ausgaben und Einnahmen wurde eine Staatskasse (bait al-māl) eingerichtet. Die Heerführer, die in den verschiedenen Ländern auf Posten lagen, wie ʿAmr ibn al-ʿĀs im neueroberten Ägypten, wurden dazu aufgefordert, die Hälfte ihrer Einkünfte in diese Staatskasse einzuzahlen. Den sogenannten Sawād, das fruchtbare Schwemmland des Irak, erklärte ʿUmar zum unveräußerlichen Gut des Staates. Die auf diesem Gebiet ansässigen Notabeln (dahāqīn), die in sassanidischer Zeit die Gerichtsbarkeit in den Dörfern innegehabt hatten und für die Einsammlung der Steuern verantwortlich gewesen waren, beließ ʿUmar in ihren Ämtern, sofern sie diese Steuern an ihn abführten. Um die Größe und Anzahl der gesamten Ländereien im Sawād zu erfassen und herauszufinden, wie hoch die von den Dahāqīn entrichteten Steuern vorher gewesen waren, sandte er zwei Kommissionen aus, die unter der Leitung ʿUthmān ibn Hunaif bzw. Hudhaifa ibn al-Yamān standen und vor Ort Ermittlungen anstellten. Das Land derjenigen, die im Krieg getötet worden oder geflohen waren, sowie das Land, das dem sassanidischen Herrscher und seiner Familie gehört hatte, konfiszierte ʿUmar und unterstellte es seiner direkten Kontrolle.Vgl. Daniel C. Dennett, Jr.: Conversion and the Poll Tax in Early Islam. Harvard Univ. Pr. u. a., Cambridge, Mass. u. a. 1950. (Reprint Idarah-i Adabyat-i Delli, Delhi 2000, S. 21–27) Von großer Bedeutung war, dass ʿUmar im Jahre 638 eine neue Zeitrechnung einführte. Anlass dafür waren Streitigkeiten in Armeeteilen über Datierungsfragen. Als erstes Jahr der neuen Zeitrechnung wurde das Jahr der Auswanderung des Propheten von Mekka nach Medina festgelegt, das am 16. Juli 622 begann. Damit wurde eine wichtige staatliche Maßnahme zur Vereinheitlichung getroffen. Diese Hidschrī-Zeitrechnung hat sich im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr durchgesetzt und gilt bis heute als die wichtigste islamische Zeitrechnung. Nach der islamischen Überlieferung war ʿUmar auch der erste Kalif, der in den verschiedenen Städten des Reiches Kadis einsetzte.Vgl. Levi Della Vida/Bonner 819b. Weiterhin ist bekannt, dass sich ʿUmar bei der Regierung sehr stark auf das koranische Prinzip der Konsultation (šūrā) stützte. Zwar hörte er gelegentlich auch den Rat anderer Kreise, doch beschränkte er sich bei der Konsultation üblicherweise auf die verdienten mekkanischen Prophetengefährten. Zahlreiche Berichte beschreiben, wie er deren Meinung über wichtige politische und rechtliche Fragen einholte.Vgl. Madelung 58f. Maßnahmen im religiösen Bereich Auf religiöser Ebene war von wegweisender Bedeutung, dass ʿUmar während seiner Herrschaft die Kiswa („Verhüllung“) der Kaaba in Mekka auf Kosten des Staatshaushalts erneuern ließ. Damit wurde dieses ursprünglich heidnische Ritual zu einem wichtigen Herrschaftssymbol im islamischen Staat.Vgl. Abdelaziz Gouda: Die Kiswa der Kaʿba in Makka. Inaugural-Dissertation. FU Berlin 1989, S. 31. Der Verehrung des Schwarzen Steins stand ʿUmar dagegen sehr kritisch gegenüber, weil er sie als Relikt paganen Steinkultes betrachtete. Berichtet wird auch, dass ʿUmar im Jahre 638 dafür sorgte, dass der Stein mit Abrahams Fußspuren, der sonst an einem festen Platz neben der Kaaba stand, wieder an seinen Platz kam. Er war im gleichen Jahr bei einer gewaltigen Überschwemmung in Mekka fortgerissen und aus der Stadt geschwemmt worden.Vgl. Ferdinand Wüstenfeld: Geschichte der Stadt Mekka, nach den arabischen Chroniken bearbeitet. Leipzig 1861. § 119. Digitalisat Außerdem führte ʿUmar als neue gottesdienstliche Übung im Ramadan die nächtlichen Tarāwīh-Gebete ein.Vgl. Levi della Vida/Bonner 819b. Verfolgung sexueller Vergehen ʿUmar nahm während seines Kalifats auch im Bereich des Strafrechts einige Veränderungen vor.Vgl. Levi Della Vida/Bonner: „ʿUmar ibn al-Khaṭṭāb“ in EI², Band X, 819b. So setzte er die nicht im Koran, sondern nur durch Präzedenzfälle des Propheten begründete SteinigungVgl. Harald Motzki: Die Anfänge der islamischen Jurisprudenz. Ihre Entwicklung in Mekka bis zur Mitte des 2./8. Jahrhunderts. Franz Steiner, Stuttgart 1991, S. 154. als Strafe für Verheiratete durch. ʿUmar berief sich bei dieser Maßnahme auf den sogenannten Steinigungsvers, von dem er behauptete, dass er ursprünglich im Koran gestanden habe, dann aber daraus gestrichen worden sei. Nach einer bekannten Überlieferung sagte er: „Ich habe gesehen, wie der Gesandte Gottes steinigen ließ, und wir haben nach ihm gesteinigt. Wenn die Leute mich nicht der Neuerungssucht beschuldigen würden, so hätte ich den Steinigungsvers in das Qorānexemplar eingetragen. Wir haben ihn aber wirklich recitiert.“Zit. bei Theodor Nöldeke: Geschichte des Qorans. Mit einem literarhistorischen Anhang über die muhammedanischen Quellen und die neuere christliche Forschung. Neuausg. Dietrich, Leipzig 1909/38. Band I., S. 250f. Theodor Nöldeke leitete daraus ab, dass die Steinigungsstrafe überhaupt erst durch ʿUmar eingeführt wurde, heute wird dies jedoch differenzierter gesehen.Vgl. Pavel Pavlovitch: The Stoning of a Pregnant Adulteress from Juhayna: the Early Evolution of a Muslim Tradition. In: Islamic Law and Society. 17 (2010) 1-62. Hier besonders S. 7. Auch hinsichtlich der Verleumdung wegen Unzucht (qaḏf), auf die nach dem Koran (Sure 24:4) 80 Peitschenhiebe stehen, wandte ʿUmar strenge Regeln an. Nach dem Koran sind vier Zeugen notwendig, um eine Person wegen Zinā zu verurteilen. Als im Jahre 638 vier Männer Mughīra ibn Schuʿba, den Statthalter von Basra, des außerehelichen Geschlechtsverkehrs mit einer Frau von den Banū Hilāl anklagten, forderte er jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf, zu bezeugen, dass er gesehen habe, dass sein Geschlechtsteil in ihres hineinging, so wie der Stift in den Schminkbehälter (ka-l-mīl fī l-mukḥula). Als einer der drei Männer, nämlich Ziyād ibn Abīhi, aussagte, dass er dies nicht so genau gesehen habe, wurden die drei anderen Männer ausgepeitscht und die Anklage gegen Mughīra und die Frau fallengelassen.Vgl. Leone Caetani: Annali dell'Islam. Band III, Mailand 1910, S. 869–871. Digitalisat Außerdem verbot ʿUmar das aus dem alten Arabien übernommene Rechtsinstitut der zeitlich begrenzten Genussehe (mutʿa), auf das zu dieser Zeit noch viele Muslime zurückgriffen, wenn sie kurze sexuelle Beziehungen eingehen wollten. Anlass sollen verschiedene Fälle von Frauen gewesen sein, die infolge solcher mutʿa-Verhältnisse schwanger geworden waren.Vgl. Arthur Gribetz: Strange Bedfellows: Mutʿat an-nisāʾ and Mutʿat al-ḥajj. A Study based on Sunni and Shīʿī Sources of Tafsīr, Ḥadīth and Fiqh. Klaus Schwarz, Berlin 1994, S. 56–59. ʿUmar verbot darauf die Mutʿa, weil er fürchtete, dass sie zu einem Sittenverfall (daġal) führen werde. Die Einführung dieses Verbots stieß bei einigen Prophetengefährten aber auch auf Ablehnung. So wird von ʿAbdallāh ibn ʿAbbās überliefert, dass er, als die Rede auf ʿUmars Verbot kam, folgende Worte sagte: „Gott möge mit ʿUmar Erbarmen haben! Die Mutʿa war doch eine Erlaubnis Gottes (Eulogie). Mit ihr hat er sich der Gemeinschaft (Umma) Muḥammads (Eulogie) erbarmt. Wenn sein ʿUmars Verbot der Mutʿa nicht wäre, bedürfte nur ein Lump (illā šaqīy) der Unzucht!“Zit. nach Harald Motzki: Die Anfänge der islamischen Jurisprudenz. Ihre Entwicklung in Mekka bis zur Mitte des 2./8. Jahrhunderts. Franz Steiner, Stuttgart 1991, S. 130. Die Ergänzungen in eckigen Klammern stammen von H. Motzki. Tod und Nachkommen Umar wurde 644 von Piruz Nahavandi, einem von dem Prophetengenossen al-Mughīra b. Schuʿba versklavten persischen Armeeangehörigen, der unter General Rostam Farrokhzād gedient hatte, in Medina ermordet.Gordon, Matthew: The rise of Islam. (Illustrated ed.), Greenwood Publishing Group, 2005, ISBN 0-313-32522-7, S. 30. Nach seinem Tod trat das von ihm eingesetzte Schūrā-Gremium zusammen und wählte als Nachfolger ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān.Vgl. Madelung 68f. ʿUmar hatte einen Sohn namens ʿAbdallāh, der als sehr fromm galt und nach der Schlacht von Siffin als möglicher Kompromisskandidat zwischen den Lagern von ʿAlī ibn Abī Tālib und Muʿāwiya I. ins Spiel gebracht wurde.Vgl. Laura Veccia Vaglieri: ʿAbd Allāh b. ʿUmar b. al-Khaṭṭāb. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Band I, S. 53b–54b. Er ist auch einer der wichtigsten Hadith-Überlieferer. Siehe auch * Al-Omari-Moschee * Geschichte Persiens * Islamische Expansion * Kalifat * Liste der Kalifen Literatur * Avraham Hakim: Conflicting Images of Lawgivers: The Caliph and the Prophet. Sunnat ʿUmar and Sunnat Muḥammad. In: H. Berg (Hrsg.): Method and Theory in the Study of Islamic Origins. Brill, Leiden/ Boston 2003, S. 159–177. * Heribert Busse: ʿOmar’s image as the conqueror of Jerusalem. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. 8 (1986), S. 149–168. * * Mark R. Cohen: What was the pact of 'Umar? A literary-historical study. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. 23 (1999), S. 100–157. * Giorgio Levi Della Vida, M. Bonner: ʿUmar ibn al-Khaṭṭāb. In: The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New Edition. Band X, S. 818–821. * Daniel C. Dennett: Conversion and the Poll Tax in Early Islam. Cambridge, Ma. 1950. * Wilferd Madelung: The succession to Muḥammad. A study of the early caliphate. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1996, S. 57–77. * Albrecht Noth: Abgrenzungsprobleme zwischen Muslimen und Nicht-Muslimen. Die 'Bedingungen 'Umars (al-šurūṭ al-ʿumariyya)' unter einem anderen Aspekt gelesen. In: Jerusalem Studies in Arabic and Islam. 9 (1987), S. 290–315. * Gerd-Rüdiger Puin: Der Dīwān von ʿUmar ibn al-Ḫaṭṭāb. Ein Beitrag zur frühislamischen Verwaltungsgeschichte. Dissertation. Universität Bonn, 1970, . Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kalif Kategorie:Person (Mekka) Kategorie:Geboren 592 Kategorie:Gestorben 644 Kategorie:Mann